Blue Love
by cynderella1130
Summary: Chloe Adden's family run a police force & her older sister introduces her to Kyoya, whose family also runs a police force & in alliance. Chloe takes this opportunity to know Kyoya & hope to be more. But when her sister hears, she is preventing this from happening to protect both family's reputations. Will Chloe listen to her sister's words, or follow her heart and run with Kyoya?
1. Welcome to Ouran

_Blue Love (kyoya otori love story) Chapter 1 – Welcome to Ouran_

_New story! New story! I gave in and I see now what the big deal is for Ouran HighSchool Host Club! No, I'm not in with the dreamy type…more like the cool type. The main female is Chloe Addens and she has an older sister, Amber. They came from the US when they were babies. And you'll see more by reading…and when the twins Hikaru and Kaoru talk together, it'll be italic and bold._

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Ouran**

"Yuck! Again, Amber, why do we need to wear this!?"

"Because, Chloe, this is the traditional Ouran Academy uniform. Chloe Addens, a 15 year old black haired, blue eye didn't like the yellow dresses that she must wear every day. Her oldest sister, Amber, who was a brown haired, and hazel eyes and 16 years old, is attending her second year at Ouran. She says, while adjusting her sister's hair, by putting on a bow,

"Plus, you'll get to meet the Host Club."

"The Host Club?" Amber now applies small curls to her sister, which the hair's a little bit past her shoulders,

"It's a group of dreamy boys! I've been seeing them last year. They make your heart melt and you…well, you'll see!"

"Oh? Any cuties?"

"Well, yes. If I had to match you, I think Tamaki would be you…although, little sister, I'd keep my hands off. He's mine!" With an annoyed look,

"Why did you mention it?"

"Uh! We have to go now!" Their parents own a police force and they hardly see the girls, so it's a huge adjustment when the Addens moved from the US to Bunkyo, Tokyo when the girls were really little. Basically, it's just Chloe and Amber. The limo driver pulls up in front of the academy. "Okay, Chloe. I'll be going to my first class (AP Calculus)." You know your way?"

"I think so."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"I'm a big girl, Amber." As she looks up to her sister. Amber's 5'8" and Chloe's 5'6".

"Okay. See you." Chloe left and heads to her first class (Choir). "Let's see. It has to be around here." She looks at the map and continues there.

**Few classes later**

Chloe notices she has some time before her next class.

"I guess I can find a quiet place to look through my homework." She continues until she sees a sign that says 'Music Room #3'. "Huh? An empty music room?" Chloe opens the door and rose petals fly to her face, making her eyes widen. Then, appearing to her, are 7 boys and all together, they say,

"Welcome." Chloe walks in and then a tall blond boy comes to her and takes her hand.

"My, my, my precious. Who do we have here?"

"Uh! Uh! I'm – I'm Chloe Addens."

"And you remember her big sister, Tamaki!?" Amber steps in.

"Ah!" As he lets go of Chloe and takes Amber's hands. "How I miss you, my Princess. I have thought of you day and night, sun and moon."

"Oh, Tamaki."

"~clears throat~"

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie. This is Tamaki Suou and you can say he's the founder of this Host Club. Can you tell my little sister about it?"

"Anything for you, my Princess. Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Then, a little blond boy comes up to Chloe and hugs Chloe.

"HII! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call my Honey! Everyone does! Want some cake? It's strawberry with pink frosting!"

"Thank you, Honey-Senpai."

"But, let her know all of us first." A very tall boy comes to them and he's super quiet with a brunette boy that's the same height as Chloe. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka and this is Mori-Senpai. You're a first year too, right?"

"Yes, but I got really sick and I couldn't leave my house. But I still did the work and the doctor says I'm much better now to leave and go anywhere." Chloe smiles.

"Aren't you a cutie?"

"Just as a pie?"

"_**A CUTIE PIE!" **_Chloe jumps and lands on the floor.

"Twins?" Tamaki says,

"These two are the twins, Hikaru-Chan and Kaoru-Chan." Chloe is helped up by Amber and stand alongside her sister.

"Now, just because I do the planning, don't think you'll forget me." A boy comes to the group with a notebook and he has glasses and black hair.

"Oh? Hi, Kyoya." Says Amber. Chloe's eyes got wide and she's amazed by his looks. "This is my little sister I've been telling you, Chloe."

"A pleasure to meet you at last, Chloe. I've heard much of you."

"Huh?"

"The Otori family's police force is an alliance to our police force."

"Oh."

"Plus, Amber, Tamaki and I are in the same class." Kyoya smiles a genuine smile and Chloe slowly moves her head to the side, blushing, hiding behind Amber.

"She's shy around new people." Amber whispers while in Chloe's mind,

'_That's not the problem.' _The Host Club's open for business and Amber takes a sit at a small table with Chloe, having tea.

"So, what do you think? You know, I've never seen the twins before last year. They must been first years like you. Hmm?" But, Chloe didn't hear anything Amber said. Amber can tell her eyes are scanning for something…or someone. "Chloe?"

"Oh? You said something?"

"Nothing. So, now that you've grown up, what kind of guys are you up for? How about Tamaki, the dreamy type, Mori-Senpai, the strong, silent and mysterious type, Honey-Senpai, the lobolita type, the twins, Hikaru-Chan and Kaoru-Chan, the devious kind or Haruhi, which I see as a natural type?"

"But, what about Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Oh," as Amber closes her eyes and sips her tea and places her cup down, "If you must know, Chloe, he's the cool type. He's also the vice president of the Host Club…you're interested, aren't you?"

"Well, if I had to pick, I'd choose the 'cool' type."

"Chloe, if there's something going on-"

"Amber. It's not like I'm going to date him." _'Yet.' _

"Well, alright. I'm just looking out for you and our family's reputation along with the Otori Family."

"Yes, I know."

"But, I'm not saying don't be friends with him. Go on; go on. He hardly gets customers anyways. I'll be with Tamaki if anything happens." Chloe stands up and starts to find Kyoya. And there he is, at a table by himself. Although she starts to get nervous and notices her face blush, she has to get to the courage to talk to him. She walks to him,

"Um, excuse me?"

"Hmm? Oh, Chloe."

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course." She sits right next to him. Now, how to get a conversation started?

"So, my sister mentioned that she's been seeing you guys since last year?"

"Yes, she's been coming every day. She would have different hosts per day to be fair. She's still eager for Tamaki, whose request is 70%."

"Oh, wow."

"_~girls squeal~"_

"I can see that."

"When it's my turn with her, we really talk about the police force. And you, Chloe."

"Huh? Amber talk about me? Nah. I've been overshadowed by her. There's no need to talk about me." Then, Chloe's chin is grabbed and she's looking straight in the eyes of Kyoya.

"You must feel it."

'_~thump thump~'_

"The pain of other people looking at Amber."

'_~thump thump~'_

"And no one pays attention to you."

'_~thump thump~'_

"Don't worry, Chloe, I'll keep looking at you and take your pain."

'_~thump thump thump thump~' _Chloe's face becomes bright cherry. Kyoya backs away, sensing the eldest sister coming.

"How's it going? Huh? Chloe, you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Amber. It's nothing really." The bell rings, "Ah! Well, it's nice knowing and meeting you, Kyoya-Senpai, sir, uh, but, yes! I must get to class! Bye! See you, Amber!" As she bolts out of the room.

"Kyoya? I'm watching you."

"What? I'm just having a bit of fun with her." Kyoya stands and says, before he leaves, "And you're right. Chloe is a cutie." Amber gives him a mean look as he's walking away.

"All our reputations will be ruined if you hook up with her."

"I'm not worried."

"Well, I am."


	2. The Dance of the Host Club

_Blue Love (kyoya ototri love story) Chapter 2 – The Dance of the Host Club_

**Chapter 2 – The Dance of the Host Club**

The time flies and Chloe's first day of school is over.

"Aw, I have so much work to do." She wonders around the school, trying to find Amber. She turns a corner and bumps into someone.

"Ahh!"

"Oh, my! I'm sorry!" She looks and sees Haruhi. Chloe offers a hand. "Here. I'm so so sorry!"

"It's no big deal. Let me get your books too."

"No, please." Haruhi already got some of her books.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Haruhi." Chloe smiles, but it goes away when she recognizes a familiar scent. "Wait…is that…Paris Amour?"

"Huh!?"

"Wait," as Chloe observes 'the guy's' eyes. "Haruhi?"

"Yes?"

"You're…not a boy right?"

"Uh!...~sighs~ Okay, you got me. I broke their very expensive vase, which was 8 million yen and I don't have the money to pay it off. So now, I'm force to do this. But, don't-"

"HA HA HA HA HA HA!" As Chloe is on the floor laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING FOR!? IS THAT AMAZING TO YOU!?"

"Hee hee hee!" Wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I can't believe they made you do that!? Wasn't it obvious that you-well, did you look like a girl?"

"Unfortunately. I couldn't even afford the uniform."

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah." Chloe gets up and straightens herself up.

"But, yeah. I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine. I like you. Friends?" She smiles as Haruhi smiles back,

"Friends. So, what's the secret?" as they walk to the entrance of the school.

"Remember I said I was really sick and I couldn't leave?"

"Yeah?"

"I had cancer." Haruhi stops and stands still like a statue and her eyes widen,

"Cancer?"

"Hmm-mm."

"What kind?"

"Brain."

"Oh, my! But-"

"Shouldn't I still be home? Yes, but the doctors couldn't believe how fast I recovered. They say it's a work of a miracle. I had a Malignant Brain Tumor. I couldn't leave, because I just went dizzy standing outside and have unexpected seizures. We did everything and even taking drugs. Where's the work of a miracle you're thinking? One day, after 1 year, just last month, I thought that I want to go outside. I step outside…nothing happened to me. The doctors x-ray my brain; the tumor just disappeared. It's gone. They couldn't believe it. It was like a phenomenon to them. My family was more than happy, let's say. My folks had to rework their schedule to see me and be with me. Amber stayed by me no matter what. I'm grateful to her. Ha, ha! I was so happy to go to the malls and fast food places again!" Haruhi smiles.

"I'm so happy, Chloe! I am! Really! You're a survivor!" She runs to Chloe and hugs her tightly. "You've beaten it...and did you say you're happy to go to fast food places again!?"

"Hee hee! Yes!" As she hugs Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi, wanna go get something to eat? I wanna know you more. Please?"

"Uh, sure. Okay."

"Let me text my sister, so she don't freak out."

Amber's cell goes off and she sees a text from Chloe,

"Hey, sis! I'm going to get some lunch with Haruhi. I'll see you at home?"

"Sure, be careful." Amber heads home. She has to. She goes to her sister's room and looks at her medicine cabinet. "Good; she's taking her medication."

"Of course she is. I watch her take it every night." She turns and sees her maid, Saya; late 40s, blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin.

"Oh, Saya."

"She's doing much better."

"I see…and let's keep it that way."

Haruhi and Chloe head back to Haruhi's apartment.

"This is my stop."

"Wow. This is an apartment?"

"Yes…how-"

"Let's say when I grow up, I wanna live in a small place to bond."

"Sure? Do you want me to wait with you?"

"No, I'll just walk home."

"Okay. Text me so I know you're safe."

"Okay." Chloe continues to walk home and she makes it to her mansion. There, a guard notices her,

"Oh, Chloe! I thought you were with Amber."

"I met a friend, that's why I walked home alone."

"In the future, call us."

"Whatever." The guard opens the gate and let's Chloe in. She goes inside, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, baby!" Chloe turns and sees her mother,

"MOTHER!" Chloe runs and hugs her. "You're home! I miss you!"

"I miss you, too, Chloe."

Chloe changes in her yellow sweatpants, white socks and white long sleeve tight shirt, sits next to her mother in the living room.

"So, how's Ouran Academy?"

"Really well. I…" _'Should I tell her what Amber said to me or who I met?' _"I met some people and made friends."

"One happens to be Kyoya Otori." Says Amber, in black yoga pants, orange socks and orange tank top, heading upstairs to her bedroom with an apple in her hand.

"Ah, the youngest of the Otori Family. A fine young man is he not?" Recapping the earlier events, Chloe studders her answer,

"Oh, yeah. A fine man."

"Hmm? Chloe!?"

"Huh?"

"Oh. I thought you were-"

"Mom, please stop worrying. It's over." Chloe snuggles up to her mother and she wraps her arm around her daughter.

"I love you, Chloe. My baby girl."

"Love you too, Mom."

Chloe's mother went back to handle the forces, leaving the sisters alone again. Chloe heads to her room, when,

"Hey, sis!"

"Oh, hey, Amber."

"Tamaki texted me."

"Oh?"

"He says the Host Club is throwing a dance next weekend."

"Oh. You plan on going?"

"Of course, Chloe! Remember Kai and Juska?"

"The girls from the tennis team?"

"Yeah. I'm going with them. You should come too."

"I'll think about it." Chloe walks to her room and shuts the door. Chloe grabs her acoustic guitar and starts playing. It wasn't a much known song; it's Chloe's song. She writes her music for hobby and wants to do something with it, but she knows her family won't accept it. So, she does music for fun. Chloe's phone goes off and she picks it up, seeing a text from Haruhi.

"Hey you home?" Lying,

"Yes. Just got home :)"

"Okay we got worried"

"We?"

"Tamaki –Senpai won't leave me alone about your safety"

"Great"

"LOL"

"Lol"

"Glad you're okay. Oh, Kyoya-Senpai ask me of your number. Do you mind?" She couldn't believe he's asking of her.

"Sure" No response from Haruhi. She must be texting Kyoya. Chloe feels her heart thumping. Her phone gives a soft tone. She looks and sees an unfamiliar number.

"Hello, Chloe. This is Kyoya. Haruhi gave me your number."

'_It's him! It's him!' _Chloe smiles and plugs her phone and clovers under her blankets. "Yes, she ask and I said it was okay."

"Very good."

'_Not much for words, huh?' _"Amber said the Host Club is hosting a party next week?"

"Yes, we are. It's a formal party. Going?"

"Well, I don't know. I know amber's going with some girls."

"Think about it."

"Well, okay."

"Time for you to go to sleep. I bid you goodnight"

"Kyoya-Senpai, good night."

"Oh and no need for this 'Senpai'" Chloe smiles and drifts to sleep.

**The Day Before the Dance**

Chloe's in complete shock. Her locker is decorated with lavender roses, banners, streamers and balloons.

"MY LOCKER!" Amber runs to her,

"Chloe! What's wrong!?"

"My locker's ruined."

"Ah ha ha ha! I hate to laugh, but, obviously I know this is someone from the Host."

"Well, duh! The Host Club is sponsoring it."

"The question is-who, from the Host, is asking you to the dance?"

"Honey-Senpai? I see a bunny sticker."

"No, I don't think so. It can't be Mori-Senpai."

"What about Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I can't see them doing that either."

"What about Haruhi?"

"What about me-UH!" as she notices Chloe's locker.

"I'm sensing you had nothing to do with this?"

"No, I don't!"

"So, we have Tamaki-Senpai and Kyoya…Senpai?"

"Yes, we do. Hey, Chloe, there's a note. What does it say?" As Amber hands her the note,

"My Chloe, your long hair, black as night, eyes, blue as the sky, tomorrow night, look into the stars, then, you'll see the truth just how beautiful you are, my Chloe." Chloe blushes.

"That's definitely Tamaki(-Senpai) for words." Says Amber and Haruhi together.

"You think so? You sure it's not Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Why you asking of Kyoya? Every question!?"

"Amber, I'm just asking a question. Maybe he wrote it for Tamaki-Senpai."

"Good point. Well, we need to go dress shopping after school."

"Well, well. What happened here?" as Kyoya appears and stands next to Chloe's locker.

"Well, it seems I'm going to the dance."

"Excellent. Tamaki will be thrilled to here."

"So, is Tamaki-Senpai her date?" Haruhi asks,

"Oh, no. But, I do know who is, though." As Kyoya grabs a lavender rose and places it in Chloe's hair. "There. That's better. See you soon, Haruhi."

"Yeah, sure." Chloe looks at the window and sees her reflection and sees herself.

"Wow."

"Chloe?"

"Oh, yes?"

"Go to class, before you're late."

"Yes, okay, Amber."

**End of the Day**

Chloe walks pass Music Room #3 and hears complaints.

"WHY! WHY YOU MAKE DADDY SAD!?" Chloe opens the door a little and sees everyone just watching Tamaki in turmoil. "MAMA!" Chloe can't help but cover her laugh.

'_Mama?' _

"Quit calling me that." Says Kyoya. She looks at Kyoya, admiring his looks, his smarts, his coolness…then her phone goes off,

"Ahh!"

"What's that?" Mori was coming her way, but she runs away to the front.

Mori looks and sees nothing. Haruhi says,

"Was someone peeking in?" Kyoya chuckles, adjusting his glasses.

Chloe finally makes it to the front, panting.

"Chloe, there you are! I was waiting for you."

"Sorry, just got side tracked."

"With who?"

"WHO!? Sister, please."

"Let me guess, Kyoya, right?"

"She's quite correct." Chloe turns and sees Kyoya walking towards her with a lavender rose. She blushes and he smiles, "I believe this is yours."

"What?" she moves her hand and the rose on her head was gone. "Uh, hee hee."

"I found it in the front of our Host Club room."

'_It must have fallen when I ran.' _He places it back in her hair and she looks in his silver eyes. _'~gasp~ It's him.' _

"Uh, Chloe. We need to get you a dress now."

"Oh, yes, sorry, Amber. Thank you, Kyoya –Sen…Kyoya."

"Huh?" Amber questions. Kyoya smiles and looks at Amber and walks away.

**Night of the Party**

"There you go!" Amber finishes Chloe's hair and her friends, Kai and Juska, with her makeup. Chloe stands and her dress is bright blue, down to the knees, white heels with straps, and the dress is spaghetti straps with a black ribbon shown on the back and it's wrap around her waist. Her nails, fake, tips are blue, white pearl necklace, pearl earrings, black mascara and eyeliner and peach lip gloss. Her hair is updo and curled. "You look beautiful! Picture!" The 4 girls got together and pictures were taken. "Alright. The limo's here." The others got the same dress; just above their knees, strapless. Amber's yellow, Kai's green and Juska's orange. Kai and Juska are the same height as Amber. Juska has purple eyes and brown hair and Kai has brown eyes and blond hair with a hint of black.

They arrive at the school. The Host, from what it seems, just got through their opening ceremony.

"Chloe-Chan!" Honey comes and hugs Chloe.

"Hi, Honey-Senpai."

"May I have the first dance, Chloe-Chan?"

"Of course!" she says with a smile. They dance, having fun. After the dance,

"Thanks, Chloe-Chan! Oh, this is for you." He hands her a letter,

"The West Garden is where you'll go, the Fountain is where he sits so, Sweet Chloe of mine, for you so sweet and fine." She looks and sees Amber with Tamaki and her friends with the twins. She leaves and makes it to the Fountain. She sees a boy, sitting by the Fountain. She walks, the moon's beam shines on him. Her eyes widen, realizing she was right. "Kyoya." He stands and faces her,

"The stars led you to the moon, which led you to me." He walks to her, "Sweet and beautiful Chloe."

"Uh, Kyoya? This isn't a Host Club line, is it?" Kyoya takes her face and faces her to him.

"Please." As he kisses her. Her eyes widen and she pushes him away. He looks surprised.

"I-I-Kyoya!" She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him as he wraps his arms around her waist. The hug felt warm. At this point, she didn't care what her sister thinks. Chloe has Kyoya. The Orchestra starts to play, and breaking the hug and holding out his hand,

"Princess Chloe, may I have this dance?"

"Yes." They dance and Kyoya rests his head on her head.

"Chloe, I know we know each other just for a few weeks and I hardly see you at the Host Club, but, be my girlfriend?"

"But, Kyoya, you're in a Host Club. Surely, you're not supposed to date."

"A secret relationship. You and me."

"This isn't about our family's business."

"Oh, no. I've heard those demos of your music online. That's the real you; your dreams."

"Kyoya." Chloe looks up to Kyoya, "Then, yes."

"This is why I brought you here. No one will come this way."

"Aren't you the smart one?" Chloe stands on her tiptoes and closes her eyes, kissing Kyoya. As Kyoya kisses her back, feeling a warm feeling that he never experienced. Now after all this time and his entire life, he feels love.

'_I wonder where Chloe is. Chloe can't be this far. Hmm?' _ she hears a separate orchestra band play. She sees two figures dancing and when she gets closer, she sees Kyoya and her sister dancing together. She's in shock. She couldn't believe that she's dancing with him. _'That bitch. That's supposed to be ME dancing with Kyoya!'s _


End file.
